As described for example in WO98/32539, spray application systems for spraying liquids (e.g. paints, garden chemicals etc.) are generally known. Such systems generally comprise a reservoir to contain a liquid and a spray gun through which the liquid is dispensed. The liquid may be fed from the reservoir under gravity and/or it may be entrained in a stream of pressurized liquid, for example air or water, which is supplied to the gun from an external source.
As also described in WO98/32539 disposable liners have been used with (e.g. re-usable) liquid reservoirs. The liner may aid in disposal of the contents; protect the reservoir or its contents; as well as facilitate or even eliminate the cleaning of the reservoir.